You Do Matter
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Seth finally had enough of the hate he has been receiving. Warning: it's sad. Be ready.


Seth slammed the door to his hotel room. Luckily for him, Roman is in there to see him like this. Seth looked at himself in the mirror and wiped his tears away. He's had it; he's had enough.

He looked through his twitter mentions one last time, coming across tweets.

_Sellout_

_You had everything. Nobody likes you anymore_

_I want to stab you for hurting my baby Roman._

_Dean and Roman trusted you; kill yourself_

Seth looked at the background picture of him and Roman. He's cried to Roman about it. Roman loves his boyfriend and has comforted him every time he has cried to him. Roman even broke character to make a tweet just to have people leave Seth alone.

_" WWERomanReigns: Stop harassing Seth. I love him and it hurts me to see him upset. I love seeing his smile."  
_Roman even posted a picture where he has his arms wrapped around Seth's neck and he's kissing the side of his forehead and Seth has a big smile on his face.

He did get in trouble for it, but Seth is more important to him than anything.

Roman comes into the room and sees him crying. He goes over and tightly hugs Seth. "I want you to listen to me, Seth. They don't matter. They obviously don't know what a storyline is. The only person that matters is me and I love you for you. Look at me."

Seth looks up at his boyfriend. Roman wipes away his tears and kisses him on the lips.

"You matter. You matter to me, you matter to Dean, and you matter to everyone. It doesn't matter what they have to say. I'm the one taking you home with me, I'm the one holding you at night and I'm the one who lives you the most. I love you Seth."

Seth smiled at Roman and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"You're right; they don't matter, but it still hurts to see it." "Then, I want you to log off your twitter account and stay off for awhile."

Roman kissed him on the lips again. "I have to go do a radio interview, but I will be back to take you out to dinner tonight."

After Roman left, Seth went back onto his account to log off. He disobeyed Roman and looked at his mentions. More and more hate tweets were coming in.

_How can Roman love a guy like you?_

_Why haven't you killed yourself for disbanding my favorite faction?_

_I hate you Seth Rollins._

_Burn in hell Seth Rollins._

_Roman Reigns doesn't deserve you_

_I hope Roman dumps you_

Seth logged out of his account and looked at his mentions one final time. He went over to the desk in the room, too out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Roman,_

_ I'm sorry. You deserve better. You deserve someone who isn't weak like me; you deserve someone who is more compelling than me. In general, you just deserve someone better. I'm sorry for holding you back. I know you wanted to stay with me, but deep down I knew you wanted to achieve the big thing. I didn't mean to keep you from your goals and dreams. I'm sorry for being the road block on the road to your success. I'm sorry that I wasn't someone you wanted. I just want you to know something; I love you and always have. _

_I just can't do this anymore. The words hurt and it bothers me. It's always going to be there and the best way for me to get rid of it is for me to leave._

_I love you, Roman._

_Goodbye,  
Seth_

* * *

Seth wasn't listening to the radio at the time, but Roman is talking and bragging all about Seth. Roman really does love Seth. He even mentioned that he is proposing to Seth that night. Every time the radio interviewer asked about Seth, Roman couldn't help but smile. Just the name _Seth Rollins _gave Roman a warm feeling inside.

* * *

Seth got up from the table and went over to get his phone. He dialed Roman's number. It rang and rang and rang and he finally got to his voicemail. He's kind of glad Roman didn't pick up; it's a whole lot easier for him to say this.

"Baby,

It's me. I really don't know how to tell you this, but I've had it. More and more keep coming in and I just can't take it anymore. Roman, I love you and you deserve someone better than me. This is it. I'm not breaking up with you, I'm only saying goodbye. I love you and I'll always be with you, but I just can't do this anymore. I love you, Roman.

Goodbye,

Seth took out a switchblade that he kept in his bag. He lifted up his shirt, that Roman gave him as a gift on his birthday last year, ran the blade across his skin—

Roman received the voicemail message and quickly calls the medics. He quickly makes his back to the hotel room.

Seth runs the sharp blade across his skin and stabs it in himself. He drops the bloody blade and collapses onto the floor.

Moments later, Roman runs in to find Seth on the floor, in his blood. He gently picks up the smaller man and starts to cradle him in his lap. Seth has some life left in him.

"Ro-Rome, is that you?" "Yes, baby. Shhhh. I want you to listen to me."

Roman looked at Seth and kissed him on the lips. "Seth, you are a strong man and you were never holding me back. You mean the world to me and I'll love you no matter what. You were never weak and you never held me back. You're my rock, my other half and I need you more than you need me. You may not think it, but it is the truth. You can fight through this. I need you Seth, I need you."

Seth took the strength that he has left to run the back of his hand onto Roman's cheek. Roman takes that hands and kisses it.

"R-Rome, I'm sorry. I'm just not what you really wanted."

"Seth, don't say that; you're everything that I want in a man. You're smart, you're funny, you're athletic, you're flexible, you're caring, you're pretty, and you're perfect for me. Your hand fit in mine like it is made for me and for me only. Seth, I don't want you; I need you. I need you more than you'll ever understand."

Roman sat there with Seth in his arms. He rocked him back and forth and kissed him multiple times. He's waiting for the medics to come and save Seth.

Roman took the ring out of his pocket and put it on Seth's finger. "Ro-Rome, what is that?" "It's a ring Seth; I want you to marry me. I want you to be mine forever. I know you're going to fight this and I'll fight it with you. Seth, just stay with me."

Seth looked at the ring and kissed Roman's hand. Roman leaned down and kissed Seth again. He wrapped him up closer and held him.

The medics finally arrived, but it was too late.


End file.
